


The one where Harry's a mob boss

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Direction, Liam is Harry's bodyguard/second in command, Louis is Harry's girlfriend, Mob Boss Harry, Smut, not really heavy smut tho, zayn is louis' best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Harry kills an old white dude in position of power, while simultaneously avenging her girlfriend, Louis. She also gets head from her girlfriend.





	The one where Harry's a mob boss

**Author's Note:**

> triggers include talk of prostitution and talk of past sexual abuse but only mentioned not talked about in detail. 
> 
> This is mostly unedited, i just wrote this on a whim and thought i might as well post it cause why not lol also don't judge the title my mind just drew a blank so i friends'ed it

Harry walks into the room, not really sure about her plan to get rid of that sleazy bastard Caldwell, but faking it until she makes it. Being a woman mob-boss means she has to be on her best game at all times.

Liam, her second in command, is already standing in the corner with his arms crossed. “You have a plan about how to deal with Caldwell yet?”

“Sort of,” Harry says. She sits down in her leather desk chair. “Do you happen to know how Louis and I met?”

“No,” Liam replies, a slight pout pulling at his lips. “Now that you mention it, you’ve never told me. But what does that have to do with Caldwell?”

“Well,” Harry leans back in her chair, reclining comfortably. “I went to this bar, one of Caldwell’s, to scope the place out after Father died, before everybody knew what I looked like, as you know Father kept me pretty well hidden in the last years as I learned the ropes. Someone saw me there. Anyway, Louis happened to be one of Caldwell’s most prized possessions.”

Liam’s lips open slightly in shock. “What do you mean possessions?”

“It seems that my dear Father, god rest his soul, never knew about Caldwell’s little side business,” Harry says. “And Louis was one of his top earners. It just so happened that Caldwell’s abusing his power. He wanted Louis to himself.”

Liam’s nose twists in disgust. “You mean Caldwell’s in love with her?”

“In his own way, I’d guess yes,” Harry shudders. “But it was more the fact that Louis is somebody who catches everybody’s attention. Everybody wants a piece. Caldwell wanted her all to himself, so he could use her whenever he wanted to.”

“What did you do to help get Louis away from him?” Liam asks. 

“I didn’t,” Harry says proudly. “Louis did that all by herself. She has a friend, who’s working closely with Caldwell, his family owes him a debt. His name is Zayn, he and Louis are close friends. Zayn would sneak her some money here and there without Caldwell noticing.”

Liam takes a step closer to the desk. “And you and Louis ended up together how?”

“It was Zayn. He saw me at Caldwell’s bar. He set up a meeting with me, said he was an inside source with Caldwell so I met with him when it was closed, Zayn was outside of the door, smoking and waiting for me.”

Liam’s nodding his head, to show he’s listening raptly, like he tends to do a lot. 

Harry gets out her desk gun and a few cloths. She starts cleaning it as she talks. “When we walked inside the bar was empty, save for Louis. She was sitting on the bar, smoking a cigarette and drinking straight whiskey from the bottle. A woman after my own heart. She told me everything.”

“And you just believed her?”

“She had proof, pictures and such. She told me everything about Caldwell’s power hungry dick and his ring of prostitution. But i was skeptical at first.”

“So ever since then you’ve been trying to find a way to power trip up Caldwell? And you know how now?”

“You see,” Harry stops cleaning her gun and leans forward as she talks. “Louis and I didn’t start dating right away, She just offered me information in exchange for whatever protection I could get her, obviously I agreed. Later on, I gave her a safe house where I checked up on her twice a month, and Zayn still brings us information to this day. But, the thing is, I want Caldwell out of the picture, but the problem with that is that he’s powerful, almost as much as I am, as you know. I just want him out.”

Liam raises his eyebrows in confusion. “And how will Louis factor in to that?”

Harry smiles. “Funny how you should ask.”

\-----

Harry says goodbye to Liam in the car, freezing her tits off as she walks into the hall of her modestly sized house. She immediately smiles as she hears the love of her life’s voice down the hall, coming from the living room.

“Oii, shut your fooking mouth pal, and stop kicking the ball in me fooking net!” Louis yells as Harry walks into the room, watching as Louis furiously pressed the buttons on her playstation 4 remote as she loses the game to a bored looking Zayn.

“I’m pretty sure that’s just how the game works, babe,” Harry smirks. “You lose, sometimes.”

“Oh shut the fuck up,” Louis smiles widely, getting up and gathering Harry into her arms, kissing her deeply. “I’m so glad you’re home. How was your meeting?”

“It was fine,” Harry squeezes her waist, and keeps kissing her cheeks and neck as she speaks. “I actually need to talk to you about that. In private, so say goodbye to Zayn. and give him a hug for yelling at him, he didn’t deserve that, poor lad. All he did was beat you.”

“Hey,” Louis smacks Harry in the arm. “Shut up.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the only person who can tell Harry to shut up and not get yourself killed,” Zayn says with a mocking smile. 

Harry laughs. “Always a pleasure, Zayn. How’s the missus?”

“You know I’m not in a relationship,” Zayn rolls his eyes. 

Harry walks up to him and runs a hand down his bicep, batting her eyelashes. “Oh, but you’re so handsome.”

Zayn shoves her off. “Okay. i’m leaving, see ya later.”

The door closes with a click behind him. Harry sets on the security system before sitting down on the couch, leaning against cushions. Louis sits herself down in her lap, Harry’s arms coming to rest around her waist automatically. “Why do you always tease him so much for being single?”

Harry presses a kiss to Louis’ neck. “If you’d just let me introduce him to Liam, darling.”

Louis giggles as Harry places a kiss in a particularly ticklish spot on her neck. “Maybe one day. Now what did you want to talk to me about?”

\-----

Harry takes a deep breath. Double checking that her gun is still taped underneath her desk, she lets it out when she feels the familiar form of it. 

Everything will be fine, she thinks. She fixes her tie, as she chose to wear a suit for the occasion. She loves the way it makes her feel. Like she really is the boss that Father wanted her to be. She’s good at this. She gets her small mirror out from her desk drawer, making sure her red lipstick is still perfectly applied.

She’s ready for this. Or, as ready as she’ll ever be.

She’s ready to do what Father had failed to do. End Caldwell, once and for all.

She can do this.

There’s a knock on the door. She places the mirror into the drawer and closes it quietly. She speaks with authority, her mask already in place. “Come in.”

“Ms. Styles,” Liam says, smiling nervously in the doorway. “Mr. Caldwell is here for your meeting.”

“Let him in.”

Liam opens the door wider, letting the man enter. Harry likes to see that the man’s almost lost all his hair, obvious that he’s wearing a wig. She loves seeing the man’s weakness.

Ever since she’s done business with him, Karl Caldwell has been the very cliché of his role in the world. Dressed like the stereotype of a mobster. A freshly dry-cleaned Armani suit with a gold rolex peeking out of his right sleeve. A gold ban resting on his wrinkled ring finger. Harry internally smirks. She’s ready.

She gets up, taking his hand in a firm handshake. “Mr. Caldwell, A pleasure.”

“Oh please, call me Karl,” Caldwell says falsely, with the fakest smile in the history of fake smiles. Harry knows how much he hates to have to answer to a woman’s orders. She hates him.

“Okay, Karl,” Harry sits back down into her chair, the very picture of casual. “The reason I called you into this meeting is that I want to take some of my business further, and some of it into your territory.”

Caldwell blinks. “I’m sorry?”

“Yes,” Harry says. “You see, it’s come to my attention that a part of your business includes call girls, as well as call boys. If you know what I mean.”

“So?” Caldwell asks, the very picture of impatience as he checks his watch. Harry almost rolls her eyes, but manages to refrain.

“So,” Harry says. “I want you to stop forcing people to have sex for money that you later take away from them.”

“Who says I don’t pay them?”

“Funny you should ask that,” Harry smirks. “I happen to have many sources that can confirm that.”

Caldwell rolls his eyes. “Harriet-”

Harry brings up a hand to silence him, interrupting him. “It’s Ms. Styles.”

Caldwell tries to mask his anger, clearing his throat. “Ms. Styles, I don’t know who told you these things, but I do pay my whores plenty enough to live on.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Harry says, voice tight. “The fact that you have whores in the first place completely disregards the deal you made with my father all those years ago.”

Caldwell blanches. “Ms. Styles. I’ll have you know-”

There’s a knock on the door, and Harry holds up a hand to silence Karl, disregarding his sputtering. “Excuse that. What is it?”

Liam comes in, shocking Harry by his acting ability, as he looks genuinely apologetic and panicky. “I’m so sorry, Miss, I tried to stop her but she just won’t stop asking for you. Says she won’t leave without getting in here.”

It was time for Harry to truly put her acting ability to the test. She sighs in annoyance. “Fine. Let her in.”

Harry waits patiently, still ignoring Caldwell’s precence in the room. Louis walks in, wearing nothing but an old worn gray sweater that reaches down to her mid-thigh, the material see through. She’s wearing blue laced panties. She plops herself into Harry’s lap. “Babyyyy,” She says in the whiniest voice that Harry’s ever heard her use. “I’ve been waiting forever!”

Harry brings one of her arms around her waist. “What do you want, pet?”

Louis kisses at Harry’s jaw, almost desperately. “Please, Miss, Let me.”

Harry laughs and finally takes a look at her guest. 

Caldwell is red in the face, his lips pursed together in a thin line. Harry’s glad this plan to fuck with him is working. Seeing Louis definitely did the trick.

“Now, Karl,” Harry says, paying no mind to the way Louis is latching her lips onto her neck and jaw. “Now that my pet is well satisfied for now, where were we?”

Caldwell snaps out of the intense stare he had at Louis and gets up, angrily throwing his chair to the floor in the process. “How fucking dare you! Where did you find her? She belongs to me!”

Harry remains unaffected. “Mr.Caldwell. Please sit down while I try to figure out what to do with you.”

Caldwell just keeps staring. Harry’s guessing he’s just trying to intimidate her. “How do you know about my deal with your father?”

Harry pats Louis’ hair as she continues peppering kisses down her neck. “He told me. Tell me you haven’t forgotten who actually runs things around here.”

“No. Ms. Styles.”

“Good,” Harry says. She looks down at Louis and whispers in her ear. “I think it’s working. He’s breaking.”

Louis doesn’t acknowledge her. She just slides off of Harry’s lap and onto the floor. Resting on her knees between Harry’s legs. Caldwell looks on with widened eyes.

“I want you to retire. Make your second in command in charge.”

There’s a sound of Harry’s panties ripping under her skirt, a dent where Louis is under it. Caldwell flinches.

“Zayn?” Caldwell asks incredulously. “He can’t be in charge of anything.”

“He can,” Harry says firmly. “I picked him myself.”

Caldwell starts. “No, Miss, please, I’ll stop pimping!”

Harry shakes her head. “It’s too late for that, Karl, it’s time for you to retire indefinitely.”

Harry’s impressed with herself. She’s remained in this cool mob boss facade the whole time, and Louis is eating her out like a champ under the desk, her velvet tongue moving up and down her clit like it’s a sweet honey lolly. She’s also sure Caldwell definitely knows what’s going on.

She decides to show her power even more. “Louis, pet?”

Louis peeks out from underneath her skirt, the black fabric rumpled as she grips at it. “Yes, Miss?” 

Harry’s so turned on by Louis’ shit eating grin, not seen by Caldwell as she has her back to him. Harry grabs her chin in what she hopes looks like a hard grip. “I want you to do better. Do that trick i taught you.”

Louis smirks. “Yes, Miss.”

Harry loosens her tie as she feels Louis go in with even more fervor than before. She’s not holding back with her tongue anymore. Her face stays in its facade the whole time. She deserves an oscar for this.

When she looks back up, Caldwell’s face has lost all its colour, his eyes stuck on the spot where he can see Louis’ move beneath her skirt. “How did you get her so well trained, Styles?”

Harry glares at him. “She’s not trained. She just likes the taste power.”

“And yet, I always had to force her.”

Harry feels the prickles of anger that run down her spine at those words. She can’t do this anymore. She takes the gun out from beneath her desk, aiming it at Caldwell’s head. “So you admit it. You abuse your ‘whores’?”

“It’s not abuse when they’re paid for it,” Caldwell says.

Harry groans as an orgasm ripples through her, she raises the gun and pulls the trigger, Caldwell’s blood splattering around his body.

Louis gets up from beneath her skirt. “Did you really just shoot him just as I gave you an orgasm?”

Harry shrugs. “I was gonna kill him anyway, besides, he hurt you. He deserved to die for that. He was also stealing from me, and he broke my father’s trust. Now Zayn can take over Caldwell’s business, bring an end to the prostitution and everything will be good again.”

“I know, babe,” Louis says as she climbs into Harry’s lap. “You were so hot all indifferent like that. I kinda enjoyed hearing him freak out like that when he saw me giving you pleasure. You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

Harry bites gently at Louis’ cheek. “That was your idea.”

Louis shrugs, giving Harry a few kisses. “Let Liam get rid of the body, I want to go home so you can eat me out.”

“Sounds like a plan, love,” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ waist as she kisses her deeply.


End file.
